


Operation Strawberry Fields

by gothikmaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chocolate, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds something and decides to put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note 1: Inspired by this [image prompt](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/22123.html) on the [1_million_words LJ comm](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)  
> Author's note 2: Title stolen from episode 2x03 and [The Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzcZttcpYFQ)
> 
> Originally written and posted on LiveJournal in February 2013.

"Is that a fondue set?" Danny asked, looking down at Steve.

Steve had spread out a blanket on the sand and was lying on his side on it, propped up on one elbow. In front of him, surrounded by plates holding several pieces of sliced fruit, was indeed a small fondue set.

"I found it in a cupboard this morning, it was still in the box. It must be a never used present."

"I see. And you thought having an impromptu fondue party on the beach would be a great idea. Because sand won't stick to the fruit or end up in the chocolate. No, really, it was a very smart move, I applaud you."

Steve smiled up at him and picked up a plump strawberry. He dipped it in the melted chocolate and brought it to his lips, catching a drop of chocolate on his tongue before it dripped onto his T-shirt. He then proceeded to bite into the fruit, moaning in a way that could only be described as obscene.

Danny swallowed. Smooth Dog McGarrett wasn't subtle at all, and someone would have to inform him of that one day, but at the moment Danny really didn't care.


End file.
